Ocean
by Amaro's Wife
Summary: Olivia Benson doesn't like surprises, but this will be one surprise she will never forget. Bensidy one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. They all belong to Dick Wolf.**

**OCEAN**

"Brian, what's going on? I don't like surprises." Olivia whined.

It had been a rough few months for Olivia Benson, 5 months ago she went through a horrible ordeal at the hands of William Lewis, each day had been a struggle for her to carry on. She still suffered flashbacks and nightmares from time to time, but her therapy sessions had been going well and she was making excellent progress. One thing Olivia knew for sure though was she would never have been able to get through it without her boyfriend Brian Cassidy by her side. He has been her rock. That's why she had let him talk her into wearing her best dress and heels, and let him drive her to an undisclosed location.

"Calm down, baby, we're nearly there." Brian laughed and smiled at her. Olivia huffed, and stared out the window her mind wandering off to thoughts of work and all the paperwork she had to finish tomorrow.

Brian tried to hide how nervous he was, this night could make or break their relationship, he was scared, he couldn't imagine his life without her in it, he just hoped she felt the same way.

Around half an hour later, they arrived at the location. Olivia looked out the window and took in her surroundings. She was baffled."Why are we at a beach, Bri ? she said, giving him a confused look. "Take your shoes off and leave them in the car." he said, totally ignoring her question. He stepped out of the car and walked round to the passenger side, opening the door for her, and taking her hand.

As they walked towards the sand, Olivia couldn't help but notice how fresh the air smelled and how peaceful the sound of the ocean was, living in the city all of her life it was rare she got to experience this. She was so caught up in the beauty of it she hadn't noticed they were walking towards a blanket that lay in the middle of the sand next to a picnic basket. When she finally noticed it, she looked at Brian like he had lost his mind.

"A picnic...at 9pm...really?" she said, as she stared at Brian with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

"Come on, Liv, give it a chance, you might even enjoy yourself." he said.

"Okay." she sighed, and rolled her eyes, as she sat down on the blanket.

Brian sat down next to her and reached into the picnic basket, producing a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses. As he poured her wine and handed the glass to her he tried to stop his hands from shaking, but it was useless he was terrified of his own plans.

Olivia noticed his hands shaking and how nervous he seemed. She put her hand on his arm and gave it a slight squeeze. "Everything okay? you don't seem yourself?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

Brian looked at her and realized he had to do this now or he never would.

"No, I'm not myself, Olivia. I'm scared, I'm scared of the way I feel about you. When Lewis had you and I thought i might never see you again, just the thought of having to live without you made me not want to live at all. That was the day i realized you're everything to me and I want to to spend the rest of my life with you. I need to know that you feel the same way, Liv. If you don't...I..underst…" Olivia's soft plump lips were attached to his before he could finish. He moaned as he ran his hand through her hair, god how he loved the taste of her. He pulled away from the kiss, breathless and staring into her eyes.

"Bri, you have no idea how much you mean to me, I would not have been able to get through these last few months without you. You have been amazing. I love you, I love you more than I' ever thought possible. Don't ever doubt that. You're it for me, baby." she said.

"Good, otherwise this would have been really awkward." he half laughed as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small box. Not for the first time tonight, Olivia was confused. Then Brian got up on his knee and opened the box, to reveal the most beautiful ring Olivia had ever seen. Possibly for the first time in her life, Olivia Benson was speechless.

"Olivia, we've been through alot you and me, 14 years ago I fell in love with you, but the time wasn't right for us, but now fate has brought up back together again and I've never been happier. I love you more than words can say, and I would be love it if you would agree to be my wife?" he said, with tears in his eyes.

"God, Brian..I…" tears were now streaming down her face. Finally, after what seemed like 10 years to Brian, Olivia composed herself, bent down and cupped his face, "Of course I'll marry you." she sobbed, as Brian jumped up, knocking over the long forgotten glasses of wine. and pulled her to him, kissing her lips over and over again.

"I love you so much, Liv" he whispered.

"I love you too, Bri" she said, with a smile.

As they lay there snuggled up on the blanket well into the early hours of the morning, all thoughts of work and paperwork had completely left her mind. Right now, laying with her future husband, looking out to the ocean and thinking about their future was all Olivia Benson cared about. Things were going to be okay, that she was sure of.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. I know it's not the best and kind of boring, but it's my first fic so please be gentle.**


End file.
